


Take You To The Moon

by gurozen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying, Cute Ending, Dry Orgasm, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Club, Smut, Teasing, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, taeyong passes out when he comes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurozen/pseuds/gurozen
Summary: Taeyong finally meets a man who's been in love with him for a long period of time. But Taeyong doesn't know that.orTaeyong falls in love with his cute, sweet stalker and they fuck.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, side dowoo - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 322





	Take You To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> had such a terrible writer's block and this took me literal ages to write + i deleted it once accidentally n almost cried
> 
> taeyong wears a harness that he wore in the punch mv <3  
> enjoy ? 💚

Taeyong never asked for this. But, when Doyoung dresses him in a chest harness, tight black jeans and a black shirt, he thinks Doyoung is going overboard. He thinks that the harness looks hideous on his flat chest, he's not a girl. Well, Taeyong has worn skirts before but not, a bra? Doyoung reassures him that it looks amazing on him and that it's a key to getting dick tonight. Taeyong laughs and giggles when he hears it but, it's Doyoung, his best friend, he'd never lie to him. So Taeyong goes with it, he lets Doyoung drag him to his favourite club. 

The music beats loudly in Taeyong's chest as he starts to feel the alcohol taking control of him. The lights are dimmed and there are many people surrounding him, but none of them are hot, handsome men. When Doyoung offered to take him out to get dicked down, Taeyong didn't expect to see so many fifty year old men desperately trying to fuck someone while breathing heavily into their ear. Taeyong doesn't want a fifty year old dying from heart attack as he rides him. Ew.

There are eyes on him, on his perfect, porcelain face and his thin, delicate, glorious body. Several guys tried their shot with him already, but Taeyong couldn't bother answering the same, cliché question over and over again. "Do you come here often", they ask and Taeyong rolls his eyes. It's exhausting. He's tired of 'come on my cock baby boy' and 'call me daddy' men. He needs something else. Sure, Taeyong likes to be dominated. But not by old, fat, gross men with wives and children. Except if they're hot.

Taeyong is annoyed, things aren't going as planned. He's got old men grinding their wrinkly, clothed cocks against his ass and his ex, Johnny, making out with who Taeyong assumes is his new boyfriend. Taeyong lets the man behind him grind against his backside as he stares at Johnny devouring that guy's face, and vice versa. 

But there's someone there, sipping on his gin tonic, stripping Taeyong down with just his eyes. Taeyong doesn't notice until he starts feeling uncomfortable. The man is standing back to back with Johnny, basically fucking Taeyong with his eyes. But Taeyong doesn't mind, he's fucking hot, sexy, and handsome, Taeyong wants him and he assumes that _he_ wants Taeyong as well.

"Let's go to my place." A voice startles Taeyong and he remembers the man, still grinding against his ass and Taeyong almost vomits. "Fuck off." He separates himself from the man, still paying full attention to _him_. He starts walking towards Taeyong with a wicked smile and Taeyong swears he can feel his stomach do a flip. Taeyong has never seen someone so perfect, handsome and mesmerizing before. 

"Yong," Taeyong is yanked by his waist and it almost catches him off guard. It's Doyoung. With a tall, thin, adorable dude next to him. "I'm going home, can you maybe uh... spend the night over at Yuta's? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Taeyong's mouth part slightly and he wants to ask why, even tho it's obvious, but Doyoung's boy smiles at him and greets him with a 'hi'. He's adorable. "Yeah sure, have fun." - "Sure? Can you stay here alone?" Doyoung traces his thumb over Taeyong's bottom lip and Taeyong smiles at him. "Yeah, see you in the morning." Doyoung places a soft kiss to his cheek before he mouths a 'thank you' and a 'take care'. With that, Doyoung and Jungwoo leave. And Taeyong is all alone. 

The boy is cute. Doyoung must like him a lot to take him to their place and ask Taeyong to stay over at Yuta's tonight. It was unusual because, Taeyong is the type of guy to bring home dudes, while Doyoung prefers spending the night somewhere else. Taeyong watches the boy giggle and jump like an excited puppy when Doyoung says something and he can't help but feel a little bit jealous. He's not sure who is he jealous of, Doyoung or the boy.

_The guy_. Taeyong tries to turn around, but a pair of hands lay on his hips from behind, and he slightly panics. The grip on his hips is strong, but gentle. _Peach_. He smells peach. Peach cologne? Perfume? He doesn't know, but it's peach, and it's nice. The hold on his hips loosens and hands wrap around Taeyong's waist. Taeyong thinks he's just about to lose his mind. The action is so simple but it feels so _nice_ and _different_ . So comforting. He feels _wanted_ like this, for the first time ever. Taeyong throws his head back and he looks trough half lidded eyes at the figure embracing him. It's _him_. 

He's even more handsome up close. A cocky smile is plastered on his face as he moves his hands over Taeyong's slim body. His fingers skim underneath Taeyong's shirt and Taeyong lets him. Fuck it, he could strangle him right here and Taeyong would let him. It feels so good, no one has ever touched him this way, so addictive, slow, gentle but strong. And all he's doing is just simply gliding his fingers over his skin. Taeyong then feels the chains of his harness move underneath his shirt as he touches him. The guy stops. 

"This," Taeyong feels fingers slip underneath the chains of his harness and glide over his nipples, "looks very pretty on you." He says and Taeyong moans silently. His voice is so soothing, deep, low, and perfect. Just like the rest of him. He is so perfect. "Do you really think so?" Taeyong blushes involuntarily and he lets his head drop down to watch at the way those long, thin fingers bulge underneath his shirt. He didn't know that his chain bra thing that Doyoung put him in was visible through his shirt. "Yeah, I want to see it." - "I want you to see it too." Taeyong leans so he whispers in his ear, loud enough for him to hear it over the loud music. "I want to see it now." Taeyong can't get enough of his voice and his little touches, he absolutely feels like he's going to explode if he doesn't get his lips on this man soon. 

"First," Taeyong turns around so his front is pressed against the unknown male's hard abdomen. He can feel his abs through his clothes, "what's your name?" - " _Jaehyun_. I'm Jaehyun." Jaehyun sets his hands on Taeyong's hips again and he presses their bodies close against each other. It might be the alcohol but Taeyong swears he might actually lose his mind if Jaehyun doesn't fuck him now. Taeyong sighs, he almost desperately moans at the way Jaehyun presses his hips against his, and he can feel Jaehyun's half hard on poking his hip. "I'm Tae-" Someone cuts Taeyong off and bumps into him from behind, almost knocking him off of his feet.

"Woah woah buddy, watch your fucking step." Jaehyun's grip on Taeyong's waist tightens and he pulls him close to him. Aggressive, _hot_. Taeyong is in _love_ with this dude. "Hey hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it," Taeyong's hands roam up Jaehyun's chest and they wrap around his neck. "I wanna fuck. Jaehyun, can you fuck me?" A smile tugs at the corner of Taeyong's lips and he can see the way Jaehyun's eyes glisten. Taeyong knows that Jaehyun is aching for him as much as Taeyong is for him. 

Jaehyun says nothing more as he intervenes his fingers with Taeyong's and pulls him trough the crowd. Taeyong is kind of confused because the exit is not that way, buy, they finally reach a specific red door. "Don't you need-?" Taeyong's word get cut off by Jaehyun whipping out the keys from his pocket. Taeyong smiles and he wonders for how long Jaehyun had watched him and planned this. Jaehyun unlocks the door and leads Taeyong inside. It's pretty, very _red_. Red dimmed lights, red sheets, red walls, red candles, red everything. The bed is huge, there's an armchair in front of the bed. Instead of four walls, there were three and one of the is a huge mirror, which Taeyong finds interesting. 

Jaehyun locks the door and stands behind Taeyong as he's observing the room. Taeyong has fucked many times in clubs but never in this fancy rooms. They were usually very dirty, dusty, dark and smelly, definitely nowhere as beautiful as this one was. "It matches your hair." Jaehyun whispers in Taeyong's ear and his lips brush against his neck. "Do you like it?" Taeyong's arms move behind and they wrap around Jaehyun's neck. "I love it. You'd look amazing in red. Red hair, red lips, red cheeks, red _skirt_." Oh. Taeyong's body shakes gently in Jaehyun's hold. He really would look amazing in red, especially in a skirt. He's worn a skirt before a few times, they do look amazing on him. They make him feel pretty. 

Taeyong can feel his cock twitch in his tight jeans and the chain of the harness brush against his sensitive nipples. Taeyong turns them around and gently walks Jaehyun on the bed as he stands in front of him. Jaehyun looks up to take a good look of him. Taeyong is fucking ethereal. "I'd love to see you in a skirt again." Jaehyun's hands roam up Taeyong's abdomen and he starts unbuttoning his black silky shirt while still holding eye contact with him. "I know you would." The room is rather quiet, the walls are shutting off the entire club. There's a faint sound of music behind the doors and a few footsteps, but Taeyong can't bother to care. He helps Jaehyun take off his shirt and there he stands, in his jeans and the harness. Oh god the harness. 

Taeyong can tell that Jaehyun likes the item _a lot_ , just by the way his gaze is fixated on Taeyong's flat chest. Taeyong's chest might be flat but the bra suits him so good, Jaehyun is losing his mind. Taeyong's hands reach out to take it off, just to tease, and Jaehyun stops him. His fingers brush over Taeyong's pink, stiff nipples and Jaehyun leans in to place a kiss to his tummy. "Don't. I wanna fuck you while you're wearing that." Taeyong can only let out a breathy moan and let Jaehyun unbutton and take his jeans off before Jaehyun himself gets to discard any of his clothes.

Jaehyun lets Taeyong sit in his lap, completely free from all his clothes, except the harness and move his hips in small circles in his lap. "Can I kiss you?" Jaehyun whispers quietly as he mouths over Taeyong's pale neck. Taeyong is fully hard now, and Jaehyun is as well. Taeyong can feel Jaehyun's cock nudging at his ass from underneath the fabric and it feels fucking big. "Yeah...please do."

Jaehyun's tongue darts out to wet his lips, before he presses them against Taeyong's and lets himself devour him. Jaehyun's lips taste like peaches as well and Taeyong finds himself giggling into the kiss. Jaehyun is just the perfect, hot, caring, lovely, sweet guy that Taeyong has always dreamt of. Perfect. Jaehyun deepens the kiss and Taeyong parts his lips so Jaehyun can slip his tongue inside. The kiss gets messier, sloppier, filthier with each second passing, and so does Taeyong get needier. Jaehyun sucks on Taeyong's tongue and he bites down gently, but it's hard enough to break the sensitive skin and Taeyong whimpers. He can feel the metal like taste on his tongue. Jaehyun can too, and he seems pleased. Jaehyun smiles and pulls away to place a kiss to Taeyong's cheek to let him breathe.

"D'you have lube by any chance?" Taeyong pants and he grinds against Jaehyun faster, harder, "won't judge if you have it in your jeans." Taeyoung giggles and Jaehyun is staring at him sweetly as he reaches to tuck Taeyong's hair behind his ear. His lips stretch in a smile and Taeyong can feel his heart strain and his cock twitch. Jaehyun fetches a packet of lube from his back pocket and Taeyong's smile gets wider. The rough fabric of Jaehyun's jeans is starting to get too much for Taeyong, completely naked, grinding against Jaehyun's hip pathetically, like a bitch in a heat.

"What would you do if I didn't have any?" Jaehyun moves the chains of Taeyong's harness away and his lips launch at his sensitive, hard nipple. Taeyong's eyes shut close and his mouth fall slightly agape. Jaehyun lays his tongue flat against the bud and Taeyong almost whines. His tongue swirls around his nipple, while his fingers caress and play with the other one. Jaehyun loves Taeyong's chest, he loves his nipples. He really _loves_ Taeyong. "I'd c-compromise..." His answer is short and Jaehyun bites down on his nipple, making him wince. 

Taeyong has never felt like this while hooking up with someone. It was always flirt, fuck, leave. He has never engaged in any conversation while hooking up and he was never treated like this, like Jaehyun treats him, makes him feel _loved_ , cared for. 

"Fuck Taeyong, I want you so bad..." Jaehyun breathes and Taeyong's skin breaks in goosebumps. He feels so good, Jaehyun feels so good. Taeyong reaches and tangles his fingers in Jaehyun's hair to bring him closer to his chest and his back arch into his touch. "Then get me, Jaehyun." Taeyong throws his head back and lets Jaehyun slide his tongue over his reddened nipples. Jaehyun's tongue leaves a long trail from his sternum, collarbones, neck, and it stops just underneath his jaw to suckle on a patch of skin. 

Taeyong doesn't get enough time to react to the lovely touches when Jaehyun manhandles him and throws him on the bed gently. Taeyong's bare back come in contact with the silky red sheets and he feels way too exposed like this. Legs spread wide, cock hard and leaking precum, messy hair, flushed chest and tummy. He feels so exposed and Jaehyun is still fully dressed. Taeyong whines as Jaehyun moves his hands down his abdomen, resting on his hipbones and he gets shy for the first time like this. Taeyong blushes and shuts his legs close as he pants softly. He tries to hide how Jaehyun makes him feel but Jaehyun notices everything about Taeyong. 

He has always noticed the tiniest details about the red haired boy. The scar underneath his eye, thin pink lips, big sparkly eyes, thin frame, bony hands and every vein protruding from underneath his skin. Even the mole on his back, the scar on his shin, the way his back arch when he's being fucked stupid, the way his eyes roll to the back of his head when he cums. Jaehyun thinks Taeyong is the prettiest like that. Taeyong is the prettiest any way. 

"Spread for me. No need to hide... nothing I haven't seen before." Jaehyun places his hands on both Taeyong's inner thighs and he spreads his legs wide open for him. Jaehyun can't get enough of Taeyong in any way. And he's yet to feel him. To feel his hot, slick walls around his cock, his thin arms around his neck, his mouth on his body. Jaehyun wants Taeyong to unravel underneath him. He wants to feel, taste, hear, see and please him. 

Taeyong looks down and sees Jaehyun smiling, and he's smiling wide, looking at Taeyong's cock as if he's inspecting. Taeyong can't do anything but groan in embarrassment and throw his arm over his eyes. "So pretty." Jaehyun leans in closer and Taeyong can feel his breath lingering over his cock. He opens his mouth to say something but Jaehyun shuts him up with just a kiss to the tip of his ruddy, leaking cock. But that's it, Jaehyun's lips go almost as soon as they came.

"I want to see you fuck yourself on your fingers." Jaehyun places a kiss to Taeyong's hipbone and Taeyong's entire body shakes slightly with excitement. He just wants to have something _inside,_ and he wants to show Jaehyun how good he looks with something inside him. But Jaehyun knows that. Taeyong props on his elbows and watches the way Jaehyun leaves him and flops down on the armchair, unzipping his jeans. Jaehyun's cock is aching and begging to be set free from his jeans but he refuses to comply with his own needs yet. 

Taeyong reaches for the lube packet and rips it open, pouring some over his fingers. He decides he'll start with two, he fingered himself earlier today. Jaehyun's eyes lock with Taeyong's and Taeyong gets even more aroused, if that was even possible at this point. Taeyong loves it when people watch him play with himself, pleasure himself, or have sex. The mere fact that someone is there, sitting, brings some kind of a twisted excitement and pleasure to him. 

Taeyong breathes slowly and lets his upper body fall forward and support itself on his left arm. His fingers slip inside easily and his mouth fall open in a moan. Finally. He moves a little so he's in a more comfortable position, and once he does so, his fingers start moving in an out. He hears the way Jaehyun's breath hitches when he starts moving his fingers and his stomach coils with arousal and excitement. Taeyong thrust his fingers in and out and he makes a scissoring motion to stretch himself good. He knows Jaehyun is fucking big. 

"Look at me." Jaehyun demands and Taeyong feels himself getting hotter. He raises his head up and looks at Jaehyun, who's got his chin propped in the palm of his right hand. A moan escapes Taeyong's mouth and his cock twitches pathetically in between his legs. He could come right here right now just seeing the way Jaehyun is looking at him. 

It's pure adoration and lust in Jaehyun's eyes, Taeyong has never been looked at like this. Sure, he's been with many guys, even with Doyoung, and yet Doyoung has never looked at him like this, not even Johnny. Jaehyun might still be a stranger to him but he feels like there's much more to this than just sex. Taeyong hopes it's just more than that because, he's afraid that he's starting to fall in love with Jaehyun.

Taeyong adds a third finger soon and he fucks himself on his fingers for a few more minutes before he feels like he's going to die if Jaehyun doesn't fuck him right now at this moment. "Jaehyun help me... can't reach." He basically cries out and that's the only sign Jaehyun needs before he's standing up and rushing over to Taeyong. Taeyong though doesn't stop weakly twisting is wrist, trying to get deep enough in this position to reach his prostate but he just doesn't accomplish that.

Jaehyun sits down on the bed next to him and he tucks Taeyong's hair behind his ear again. "Do you need help?" He teases and Taeyong would punch him if his hands were free now. Maybe he wouldn't but he feels like it. "Yes, please, fuck," Jaehyun runs his hand down Taeyong's arched back and Taeyong whines softly at the touch. His hand is being removed and he feels Jaehyun pulling out his fingers by his wrist. "Please hurry." Jaehyun chuckles at him and he collects some lube from Taeyong's fingers and ass before lubing up his own fingers.

Taeyong is on all four, propped on his elbows and his head hangs low. His cheeks are bright red, lips swollen and slick with spit, there's a drop of spit hanging from his lower lip but he doesn't care enough to wipe it away. His knees feel weak where he's supporting himself on the mattress and he's still not getting what he wants. At least he knows now that Jaehyun is a tease.

"Don't be greedy okay? I'll give it to you." Jaehyun then moves behind Taeyong and spreads his cheeks with both his hands to admire the view. He traces a finger over his hole and Taeyong twitches with a broke whine. He looks pretty loose and relaxed so far and Jaehyun leans down to spit on his hole before he pushes all three fingers of his inside, making Taeyong delirious. 

Taeyong moans loudly and he slightly falls forward. Jaehyun's fingers are so much longer than his own, it's almost what he's craving for. "Feels good yeah?" Jaehyun moves them in and out, scissoring them inside, stretching Taeyong out further than he has accomplished to do so. "Yeah, fuck... so good. Can't wait to feel your cock." Taeyong's words go straight to Jaehyun's cock and it throbs hard and heavy in his jeans. Jaehyun smiles and crooks his fingers just the right way and oh Taeyong's body shakes before he falls face down into the sheets.

"Ah fuck please again, do it again," Taeyong presses his cheek into the mattress and tries to look back at Jaehyun. He has his ass on full display for Jaehyun and he _needs_ him to destroy him and fuck him stupid. Jaehyun places one hand on his ass cheek while the other works it's way in and out of Taeyong's heat. He's starting to get so loose, Jaehyun is captivated by the way Taeyong just sucks his fingers inside. He repeats the movement and Taeyong's thighs tremble, his mouth fall open and his eyes close shut as he _moans_. 

It feels so good, no one has ever fingered him like this before fucking him. It was usually just him fingering himself at home before he meets up with someone. He's heard it many times from his friends and other people how they're not into fingering or getting fingered but Taeyong is all for it and if he could, he'd live of it. But he can't so he starts rocking his hips back on Jaehyun's long fingers, little ah's escaping his mouth with each thrust.

Taeyong's back arch beautifully and he looks behind himself again to lock his eyes with Jaehyun, but suddenly, he feels Jaehyun's tongue on his hole. A loud whine echoes throughout the room and Taeyong's thighs shake pathetically, threatening to give up on his body but Jaehyun's firm hand supports him. "Do you accept dares Taeyong?" Jaehyun says when he pulls away from Taeyong's hole, fingers still busy stretching him open. "Yeah, yeah, what d'you want me to do?" Taeyong slurs and he rocks back on Jaehyun;s fingers, but Jaehyun stops him by his waist.

"Dare you to come just from my tongue." Taeyong feels like he's being slapped, his entire body trembles in excitement and more precum dribbles out of the tip of his achingly hard cock. "Yes, yes please. Fuck, yes, I can do that, watch me." Taeyong whimpers and Jaehyun smiles against the skin of his ass cheek before he pulls out his fingers and presses his tongue flat against Taeyong's entrance. 

Jaehyun eats him out so good, passionate and slow, it makes him heady with pleasure. He slides his tongue from the sensitive skin of Taeyong's perineum, and pushes his tongue inside every moment or so. Jaehyun treats him like he's the last and the best meal he's ever going to eat again. His big, gentle hands are placed on both Taeyong's cheeks, moving them apart so he gets easier access. The sounds that Taeyong makes, from needy, little, quiet whines and whimpers, to loud moans and groans, make Jaehyun almost impatient and delirious but he doesn't want to do anything yet. He dared Taeyong after all. Jaehyun pulls back and spits on Taeyong's hole, one, two times before wiggling his tongue in tight circles over the rim, and he pushes in again, _deep._

" _Oh oh fuck,_ please again, please..." Taeyong's little fists curl and clutch at the red silky sheets underneath when Jaehyun repeats the action. "Yes god, please Jaehyun, gonna make me come," Taeyong's body starts unwillingly grinding against Jaehyun's face. Taeyong knows it's not that deep but he feels as if Jaehyun's tongue is fucking rearranging his guts and his tummy tightens. Jaehyun only moans as a response and his fingers come to rub at Taeyong's prostate from outside. The light pressure on his perineum, Jaehyun's tongue inside his ass and the vibrations of Jaehyun's moans are too much for Taeyong to handle. His cock leaks more precum as the crests of the familiar upcoming pleasure start building and building until they break. And oh fuck. 

Taeyong shakes violently as his orgasm strikes him rather unexpectedly fast. His thighs quiver, his mouth fall open in a loud moan and his body gives up on him. Jaehyun retracts his tongue and fingers as Taeyong does so and he wipes the excess spit of his chin and face with his forearm, before he hovers over the small, pliant body in front of him. 

"Knew you'd be good for me." Jaehyun places a kiss behind his ears but they're not done yet. "Uh-uh, wanna ride you. Taeyong blurts out, his eyes are half lidded and there's spit running down the corner of his mouth but he doesn't give a fuck. Jaehyun just made him come untouched, have a dry orgasm and he _needs_ more. 

"Fuck baby yeah okay, you can do that." Jaehyun's fingers push in Taeyong's heat, deep once more before pulling them out and Taeyong whines, blaring and needy. Taeyong hears Jaehyun shuffle and move behind him, but he barely has any strength to move himself so he just lies there until Jaehyun's hand comes in contact with his ass and he yelps. "Come here baby." Taeyong whines again but he obliges because he knows being a brat won't benefit him now. He lifts himself up slowly and when he turns around, Jaehyun is naked from head to toe and Taeyong's cock twitches pathetically against his abdomen. Jaehyun seems to notice because he smiles and strokes his own cock a few times to relieve pressure and just for the mere fun of seeing Taeyong grimace and whine. 

"Fuck you're big." Taeyong weakly makes his way towards Jaehyun, straddling his spread out legs with his own and he sits down in his lap. "Mhm? Bigger than everyone you're been with?" Taeyong giggles and places a kiss to his nose before he starts grinding his cock against Jaehyun's abdomen and Jaehyun's cock slides in between his ass cheeks. "One of," Taeyong teases and opens his mouth to trace his tongue over Jaehyun's upper lip. Jaehyun catches his tongue in his mouth and suckles again, to ground himself.

Jaehyun has waited for this for such a long time. He's spent nights going to sleep, thinking about fucking Taeyong until he's dumb and stupid with pleasure, calling out his name only. He's dreamt of having his tongue on Taeyong's body, his lips, abdomen, thighs, cock, ass. He's dreamt of fucking Taeyong in every single way. He's dreamt of holding him in his arms, kissing him sweetly and going for walks until they feel way too tired to continue. He's dreamt of singing him his favourite songs of all times and making playlists for him to listen before bed, or whenever he desires to. Jaehyun has spent days, months, could be years, fantasizing about Taeyong. Fantasizing about having Taeyong for himself only, loving him twenty-four seven.

And now, Taeyong is in Jaehyun's lap, wrapped in his arms and seated on his cock. "Good, yeah?" Jaehyun tucks his hair behind his ear as he stares at Taeyong and the way he looks so fascinating while taking cock. There are tear stains on his cheeks, his lips are bruised, swollen and slick with Jaehyun's spit, the hair on his forehead is damped with sweat and his eyes are half lidded, lashes fanning over his cheekbones. "Yeah, so full and good. Feel _so full_." Taeyong lets his head fall back and he exposes his neck and chest to Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun uses the chance and attaches his lips to Taeyong's neck wetly. He grabs the chains of Taeyong's harness and pulls him closer to him, to which Taeyong whimpers quietly. His hands tangle in Jaehyun's hair as Jaehyun sucks at his neck, down his chest and his bruised nipples. A moan escapes Taeyong's lips and he starts impaling himself on Jaehyun's cock faster. Jaehyun is so fucking big, maybe the biggest Taeyong has ever been with, he can physically feel Jaehyun's cock repositioning his guts from inside and his cock leaks pathetically where it's squished in between his and Jaehyun's abdomen.

Jaehyun lets Taeyong fuck himself on his cock for a few more minutes and he laughs when Taeyong whimpers and slows down. "Fuck me. Jaehyun, fuck me please, use me." Taeyong's body falls limp against Jaehyun's and he starts sucking in little love bites under his jaw. Jaehyun is quick to oblige because he doesn't want to make him wait anymore. He doesn't want to make himself wait anymore. 

His hands grip Taeyong's waist tightly, and he plants his feet flat against the bed before he _really_ starts fucking him. His thrusts are sharp, fast, _deep_ and Taeyong thinks he's losing himself. He's is quick to grab Jaehyun's shoulder to stop him from just knocking them off the bed and Taeyong can't help but weakly smile as he moans and whines. "F-Fuck yes, there," His voice comes out higher than he expected and it's honestly a little bit embarrassing but who is he to care when Jaehyun is railing his prostate just perfectly. 

"Here? You good, lovely?" Jaehyun's hips slow down a little bit when Taeyong starts to cry and whimper like a beaten dog in his hold, and he sightly starts worrying. "Uh-uh, so good," he urges Jaehyun to start moving again, he can feel his orgasm at the tip of his tongue, he's gonna come, "Jae- god, I'm gonna-" Jaehyun shuts him up with his tongue and he forgets his own pleasure for now, he wants to make Taeyong come again. "You're gonna what?" Jaehyun teases when he pulls away from the sloppy kiss. He spits on Taeyong's hard, red nipple before he takes it in between his teeth and pulls gently. "Oh... you're gonna make me-" Taeyong gets shut up again when Jaehyun harshly bites his nipple and moves his hand in between their bodies to stroke Taeyong's neglected cock. 

"Make you what Taeyong? Tell me." Jaehyun slides his thumb over the slit of Taeyong's cock and he smears the precum all over his shaft. Taeyong looks down and he breathes heavily as he shakes with each stroke of Jaehyun's hand on his cock. "Gonna make me come-" - "Yeah? Come then. Come for me baby." Tears slide down Taeyong's cheeks and he smears them against Jaehyun's shoulder, as he nuzzles his face into the crook of Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun's working a hand on his cock and he's ramming inside him violently. It feels so good, Taeyong is so overwhelmed he needs to bite his lip to check if he's still conscious. One, two, three more thrusts and Taeyong _wails_ as he comes and clenches around Jaehyun's cock.

His eyes roll back as he spills over Jaehyun's knuckles and paints their stomachs white. Jaehyun pulls him close to his chest and mouths at his shoulder to help him calm down. But he's doing the exact opposite. Jaehyun's hips are still moving, if not even faster now, Taeyong can't tell. He just knows that Jaehyun is still ramming deep inside him and abusing his prostate to the point where it's almost unbearable. "Jaehyun, too much..." Taeyong hisses and his body tries to jerk away from Jaehyun instinctively but it doesn't do anything. 

"I'm close, just a little longer baby. Can you hold just a little longer?" Jaehyun kisses his forehead sweetly before he presses his lips against Taeyong's to keep him grounded. Taeyong just nods and lets himself be used like Jaehyun's personal cock slut and god, does it make Jaehyun feel some type of way he's never felt before. Taeyong's warmth and tightness is starting to get too much for him and his thrusts become weak and erratic. His abs flex as he thrusts back in and out of Taeyong, chasing his own release. 

And finally, after what feels like literal hours, Jaehyun slips a finger inside with his cock and he comes, _hard,_ as he grunts and moans softly into Taeyong's ear. He paints Taeyong's walls white, as he bites down on his shoulder. And wow what a surprise, Taeyong comes too. The room falls quiet for a moment and Taeyong hears his own heart beat loudly in his chest. His orgasm intensely floods his senses and he listens to Jaehyun's fastened breathing before he completely blacks out. 

* * *

Taeyong's eyes slowly open as he's trying to adjust to the light coming from outside. He doesn't realize it at first, but once he does, he slightly panics, confused. He's wrapped tightly in a pair of arms, surrounded by the familiar smell of peach and forest. And it feels a little bit strange, to wake up in someone's hold. To wake up wrapped in the warmth of someone's arms and he just right now realizes how nice and comforting it feels. 

"Hi sweetheart." The voice startles him but he knows. He knows to whom it belongs, he knows, he recognizes the smell, the voice, the warmth, the body lying next to him. "Hey." Taeyong turns around slowly and a blush creeps on his cheeks when his eyes meet Jaehyun's gaze. Taeyong knew it was him, but he still feels so safe, content, excited and happy now that he is looking at him, knowing it's him for sure. "You passed out last night, so I thought I'd bring you here." God he's so beautiful, even like this in his post sleep state. Jaehyun's face is puffy with sleep and god his voice. His voice is deep, husky and so so sexy. But it'd be embarrassing if Taeyong just popped a boner right now. 

Taeyong clasps his hands over his face and he groans into his palms. "God that's so embarrassing. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to, I mean, I didn't plan to. It was just so good I-" Jaehyun's lips stretch in a smile and he leans in closer, wrapping his arm around Taeyong's waist gently. "Hey hey, it's okay. I planned to take you home anyway. Kinda scared me when you just blacked out like that. But I suppose you don't want to talk about it." If Taeyong thought it couldn't be worse before, it is now. "Nuh-uh, shut up, you're making me embarrassed." Taeyong lets Jaehyun caress at his sides gently and closes his eyes, so he doesn't have to look at Jaehyun and his beautiful god damn smile. He didn't notice before, but Jaehyun's got a cute pair of dimples.

"Mhm, did you sleep well then? How are you feeling?" - "Pretty fucking good, pretty fucked out and _sore_." Jaehyun laughs at the way Taeyong emphasizes the last word and he can't help but lean in closer and kiss his forehead. "I'm glad. Do you mind if I kiss you again, Taeyong?" The question comes out rather desperate and Taeyong is glad he's not the only one being desperate and embarrassing himself at the moment, because Jaehyun's cheeks turn a dark shade of red, and so do his ears. Taeyong thinks it's the cutest thing ever. 

"Why the fuck not?" Taeyong's hands search for Jaehyun's face and he lets Jaehyun kiss him. Not kiss, kiss him but make out with him like lovers do and it's a little bit confusing to Taeyong. He knew Jaehyun was sexually interested in him, but not that he _might_ like him back. Sure, Taeyong is now head over heels for Jaehyun and he swears he might cry if he never gets to see, touch, kiss or fuck him again. 

The kiss is rather slow and sweet, not lustful and hot like last night and hope bubbles up in Taeyong's stomach. Maybe Jaehyun does like, no, _love_ him back. When they pull back, Taeyong just stares at him through his messy bangs and smiles sweetly. "Well, Jaehyun, I have a question for you now." Taeyong lifts himself up and hovers over Jaehyun, sitting on his hard abdomen. That's when he realizes that they're both skin naked and that he probably shouldn't have done that but he's Taeyong. His actions are faster than his brain.

"Ask me." - "How d'you know my name when I never finished introducing myself and what exactly did you mean by, I qoute, _I'd love to see you in a skirt again_?" Taeyong has been thinking about it ever since Jaehyun said those words and he just needs to know how, why, when and where. It's Jaehyun's turn to get embarrassed now and Taeyong giggles quietly, leaning down to place a kiss to his sternum. "I'm just curious, I won't bite or run away. Unless you're a criminal, then I'd consider running." Taeyong snorts and smiles against Jaehyun's skin, before he places another kiss.

"Okay but uhh, don't freak out please. Promise?" Jaehyun's hands travel down Taeyong's shoulder to his small hand and he intervenes their fingers together, placing a kiss to his knuckles. "I promise." - "Well, actually... I've been kinda in love with you ever since I saw you at that party your uni held. And um I was way too anxious to approach someone like _you._ So I never did. And I've been kinda visiting your uni ever since then, just to see you. And I'd make sure every time, that you didn't see me or that you weren't able to. I told my friend about you and he told me your name was Taeyong. And I saw you wearing a skirt in a club once, that's when I fell even harder for you. And... I might have watched you fuck with people in clubs a few times, wishing it was me."

Taeyong listens carefully and his hearts breaks a little at Jaehyun's words and voice tone. It's just so genuine and cute, Taeyong wants to smother his face with kisses. "You know you should've just approached me. I mean, have you even seen yourself in the mirror? You're the most ethereal guy to roam the Earth and _no_ , I am not making this up." Taeyong lies down on top of him, and Jaehyun runs his hand through his red locks. 

"Well, maybe I should have. Does that mean you like me back?" - "No I don't like you. I think _I love you_ , stalker. Do I look good impaled on a dick?" Jaehyun rolls his eyes and gently flicks Taeyong's nose with his finger before he pulls him into one more kiss. Yeah, they haven't brushed their teeth yet and Jaehyun wonders how fucking addicted he is to Taeyong when even his morning breath tastes like the sweetest strawberries to him. It's all way too much at the moment and both blush in each other's hold as they kiss and bite gently. 

It's kinda funny, blushing and embarrassing like this, as if Jaehyun didn't fuck Taeyong's brains out last night. Literally. "Taeyong? Do you maybe want to try things out with me? Please answer before I embarrass myself further and disappear into the bathroom. I wanna see you impaled on my cock and wrapped in my arms more often." Jaehyun's thumb grazes Taeyong's lower lip and he smiles. "Mhm hm, could work. Maybe it's too fast and maybe Doyoung will beat my ass but I don't care. I wanna give it a shot." 

It's like Jaehyun's entire world has built up again. He doesn't have to keep his love a secret anymore, he doesn't have to hide from Taeyong and his feelings towards the red haired male. He doesn't look like a creepy, psychotic, obsessed stalker anymore. Now, he's just his boyfriend. Jaehyun is now someone who has fully taken over Taeyong's heart.

"Alright then, _boyfriend_. Go take a shower, I'll make us breakfast before we settle what's next." Jaehyun flips them over and he pecks Taeyong's lips one more time before he mouths down his jaw, neck, chest and places one last kiss to his bruised nipple. "Mhm, lead the way, _peaches_." 

They laugh but Jaehyun thinks the nickname suits him. Peach is kind of his signature smell and he loves it. Taeyong loves it, maybe more than Jaehyun does. Jaehyun leads Taeyong to the bathroom once he gets dressed and he hands over a pair of his own, way too big sweatpants and a big shirt to Taeyong. They eat, talk some more, get to know each other better and watch a movie before Taeyong gets a call from Doyoung and he thinks it's time he actually gets dressed and goes home before Doyoung reports him missing. 

Jaehyun drives him there and they share a kiss before Taeyong actually leaves him and lets Doyoung know that he's alive. 

Poor Doyoung, he has to listen to Taeyong talk about this _perfect_ guy he met last night, for approximately, a month or so. But at least Taeyong is happy now and that's what matters the most.

**Author's Note:**

> mourning yuta's armpit hair


End file.
